Twin Man
Twin Man is a mirror/reflection-themed monster, sent to Earth by Rita Repulsa. He can change his look and create illusions. He serves as the main antagonist of the episode "A Bad Reflection on You". Biography Twin Man was sent by Rita to Earth. Twin Man came to Angel Grove with devious plan. He turned four Putties into four of the Rangers, while he transformed into the Red Ranger, whom Jason transformed. Twin Man and his minions wanted to incriminate the Rangers. The villains turned into the Rangers and acted in the city like nasty gangster bullies. But then Zordon and heroes realized that it was part of their plan and they came to stop the villains. The Rangers came to stop them and fought with villains. Jason striked Twin Man with his Power Sword and the monster returned to his real look. Twin Man used a staff in the battle, which he used like a whip. He create something like caleidoscope around himself and rangers and burned the ground under them. But the rangers eventually took down Twin Man and he was destroyed by Power Blaster. Personality Twin Man is a sinister, cold and ruthless monster, who takes great pleasure in destroying the Rangers. He is highly cunning, devious and deceptive villain, as he and his minions turned into rangers and tried to discredit the Rangers, by turning into them and acting as a villains in the Angel Grove. However he is revealed to be cowardly, as he screamed in pain, before he was destroyed. Powers and Abilities *'Strength:' Twin Man is one of the stronger monsters, being able to nearly overpower all five of the Mighty Morpin Power Rangers at the same time. *'Duplecate Reflect:' Twin Man's primary ability, he can reflect himself and four putties to take on the appearance of the teens in human and Ranger form. **'Red Ranger Form:' He takes the form of the Red Ranger, and looks very similar to his real Ranger counterpart, exept he wears shades to hide his red eyes, and acts like nasty gangster bully. ***'Morph:' In his human form, he can turn into the Red Ranger at will. Arsenal * Sword: Twin Man posses a sword for which he can use in combat. **'Lighting Whip:' Twin Man can charge up his sword with light blue colored lighting and turn it into a whip, this attack can cover a wide area and can attack the enemy from a far. **'Mirror Blast:' Twin Man can trap the Rangers in a mirror and unleash a light blue energy blast from his sword. * Red Ranger's Power Blaster: When transformed into the Red Ranger, Twin Man's weapon is the Power Blaster which can fire red energy lasers. * Red Ranger's Power Sword: Also when transformed into the Red Ranger, Twin Man also has the Power Sword for aid in combat. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Twin man was voiced by Bryan Cranston. While disguised as Jason, he is portrayed by Austin St. John. Notes *As the two-part episode "Doomsday" which comes right after the episode that Twin Man made an appearance in "A Bad Reflection on You" was meant to be the series finale, Twin Man (excluding Cyclopsis) would have been the final monster of that season. *Twin Man's name is most likely a reference to the of . **It could also possibly a reference to the slightly similar boss robot from the NES game Mega Man 3, Gemini Man who also wears mirror-based armor and uses illusions to mislead and confuse Mega Man. See Also References Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Monsters Category:PR Monsters Without Zord Fights Category:PR Monsters with a Human Form